


His Pretty Girl

by bakugxu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, F/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Dom? Armin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugxu/pseuds/bakugxu
Summary: Armin was home alone horny and decides to masturbate until someone comes back home early.Timeskip Armin!(19)I may or may not have went all out, ahah.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176
Collections: aot favs





	His Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

“Fuck.” Armin huffed as he scrolled through the camera roll in his phone, intently staring and imagining in his head as if you were with him at the moment.  
His right hand already in his unbuttoned pants, he palmed himself and bit his lip, groaning softly from the friction. Looking up from his phone for a moment in thought, he debated on going to your shared bedroom to masturbate but his eyes glued themselves back to his screen and the option faded from his brain when his thumb swiped to a particular picture.

About a month ago the situation was the opposite, you were stuck horny at home while Armin was out at Eren’s apartment. The camera angle you had and the way your body had looked on top of the fact that you had sent a lewd picture to him- out of random while he was with his best friend; drove him fucking crazy. The memory of that burned into Armin’s mind as he closed his eyes as he remembered that night when he came home. 

Eyes snapping open, Armin slipped his pants off and his boxers afterward, letting them pile on the floor next to him, his shirt following suit soon after. He reached to the little table next to the couch and searched around for the small bottle of lube that was stuffed in the back of the drawer. Snapping the lid open he poured some into his hand and sat back against the couch. Armin let out a gasp when he made his fist into a ‘C’ shape and spread the cold substance onto his dick, goosebumps painting his skin.  
“Oh, god..” Armin hissed, teasing his tip just enough to make his back twitch off the couch cushion behind him slightly.

Armin’s eyes were still stuck to his phone’s screen as he swiped through pictures, stroking himself in his hand. The thought of you stayed on his mind as he continued to pleasure himself, his lips slightly parted before letting out another moan when he teased his pink tip again.  
“Shit..” Armin soon closed his eyes as he focused on the feeling and the scene that played in his head.  
He moaned once more, bucking his hips into his fist and lifting one of his legs to rest his foot on the coffee table. Armin sped his hand up, then slowed down to give himself a squeeze at his base.  
“Hah..” He moaned just as a small thump was heard at the front door across the room, and Armin had opened his eyes to see the door thrown open revealing you, wide-eyed and a step inside of the doorway with several shopping bags in your hands.

Both of you had gasped at the same time.  
“(Y/n)! What are you doing home so early?!”  
“Why are you beating off in the living room??”  
You both asked in unison in surprise. You hurried to shut the door and Armin locked his phone before fumbling for his boxers on the floor.  
“I-I, shit,” Armin stuttered for an excuse.  
“I was-”  
“It’s fine, I don’t care?” You gave him a small laugh as you sat your bags down on the floor in front of the tv stand, toeing your shoes off next to them as Armin stopped his movements.  
“It’s kind of funny to me.” You added and giggled, Armin letting out a huff.  
“And to answer your question,” You stepped over to him, the red blush on his nose, cheeks, and ears evident the closer you got while a blush crept its way onto your own face.

“Mikasa changed her mind about the movies since she spent so much, and you know how expensive the movies are..” You shrugged.  
“She got this really pretty outfit too and I got a matching one, it’s blue!” You added, biting your lip.  
“Mm.” Armin hummed in response as he glanced down at his dick before bringing his eyes back up to you.  
“But!~ Now I’m horny.” You reached for his member once you stood over him.  
You blinked and shot your eyes up to his eyes once a strong hand gripped your wrist.

Armin stood up in front of you, still holding your wrist.  
“Oh, you’re horny? Then strip.” He narrowed his eyes as he ordered, you stared into his with a blush covering your cheeks.  
You laughed again and looked up at him.  
“Well, I kind of already planned on it-”  
“Now.” Armin added after a moment of you waiting to move.  
Amin let go of your wrist and you did as told— you crossed your arms over your belly to lift your shirt up and over your head, slightly getting stuck for a second.  
“That’s it, good girl..” He cooed, watching deviously as you slipped your shorts and underwear down your legs at once, and unhooked your bra from behind your back.  
“Needy, yeah?” Armin smirked at your eagerness and yanked you by your waist close against him to kiss your nose.  
“Not what it seemed like to me when I walked in the door.” You snickered softly but held onto him nonetheless, pressing a peck to his nose.

This made Armin’s eyebrows furrow; he harshly spun you both around to press you into the couch, making you gasp loudly as he cupped his hand gently with a slight weight against your throat.  
“Think you’ll keep acting like such a brat once I fuck you dumb?” Armin questioned sternly, leaning over you with your legs on either side of him.  
Your eyes widened.  
“N-no!” You reached up to grasp his wrist with your hand, biting your lip when you rutted your hips upwards to just barely rub your cunt against his hard dick.  
“Hm? What did you say?” Armin gently rubbed his thumb back and forth against your neck.  
“No!” You repeated, desperately gazing into his eyes for him.  
“I-I need you please.” You squeaked.

Armin moved his hand away from your throat and he pressed his lips against yours in a heated, deep kiss. Armin rubbed his length against your slick pussy, his tip bumping against your clit just enough to make you twitch slightly in pleasure. You gasped once again and moaned when Armin had reached down to circle his fingertips around your heat.  
“Hm!” You shuddered, Armin’s fingers rubbing at your clit before slowly inserting his index and middle finger into your wetness.  
Curling his fingers upwards, he swallowed your moans as you clenched around his digits. Hips squirming around on the couch, you wrapped your arms around Armin’s neck as you kissed him with need. Armin took his lips off of yours to trail down your neck, sucking hard at a spot under your ear to make you whine.  
“Ahn! Arm-min!” Your thighs shook around him as he fingered your wet pussy. 

“Yeah? You like that?” Armin asked before nipping the dark hickey he left on your skin and adjusting his fingers a little inside of you.  
“Ohmygod-” Your eyes widened and you choked out a moan once Armin sat up to rub your bud with his thumb.  
“You look so beautiful for me baby.~” Armin praised, sending chills over your skin as his eyes scanned your body before he leaned down to press a kiss to your breast, sucking his lips to your nipple harshly.  
“Armin!” You moaned out his name, cumming hard on his fingers when he sat back up.  
“Cum for me pretty girl.” Armin watched as you squeezed his fingers, your back arching off of the couch. Once you came down from your high he pulled his fingers out of you.

“That was so good..” You sat up and panted, snapping your eyes open as Armin pushed his soaked digits past your lips, your tongue lolling around them.  
“Then taste how good it was.” Armin reached down with his other hand to palm himself, he was painfully hard from his ministrations a few moments ago.  
“Mm!” You sucked at his fingers and grasped his wrist with a hand for support, obediently doing as he said, more heat pooling in your core.  
Once he had figured you did a good enough job, Armin pulled his fingers from your mouth, and moved a hand behind your neck, kissing you deeply once again to taste your juices on your tongue.  
“Mmm..” The both of you moaned into each other's mouths, tongues swirling in a messy kiss.

You both kissed for a while longer before Armin had lifted back just a little to nibble at your bottom lip. He sat down and back against the couch and you followed, hovering your hips over his as you straddled him.  
“How badly do you want it?” Armin asked, but wasn’t asking nicely.  
You whined, pouting a little.  
“Really bad..” You bit your lip as you slightly lowered your hips to rub your slick cunt against his cock.  
“Show me.” Armin ordered, pulling you closer to his body, then watched as you lifted yourself to position his member at your entrance before slowly sliding yourself down onto him.

Armin let out a soft grunt.  
“Good girl.” He bucked his hips, causing you to gasp.  
You reached up to hold onto his shoulders, biting your lip as you began to bounce your hips, slowly getting used to his stretch.  
“Nnfuck..” You leaned forward to kiss him again, but he reached his right hand up to grip at your neck again, giving it a slight squeeze as he held you back just enough.  
“Come on (y/n), you wanted it, didn’t you?” Armin smirked as you gasped, grasping his toned arm once again.  
“Didn’t you?” He asked sternly when you didn’t answer him, and bucked his hips upwards a little too hard with a particular bounce of your hips.

“Fuck! Yes!” You moaned loudly as you started to pick up your pace and Armin’s hips matched your speed.  
“I-I wanted it so bad!” Your tits bounced along with your movements as you slid yourself along his dick.  
“Yeah, my little slut.~” Armin emphasized his last word with another hard thrust, making you moan loudly.  
Armin gave the sides of your throat gentle squeezes with his thumb and fingers.  
“I’m-I’m yours!” Your hips stuttered, toes curling underneath your folded legs.

Armin moaned as he fucked you, and let out a hiss while you squeezed around his cock.  
“You’re so good for me, fuck-” Armin let out a mixture of a moan and a small laugh, lifting his hand from your waist to grasp at your breast, squeezing it before rolling your hardened bud in between his thumb and forefinger.  
“Ah!” You whined again, your pace slowing down slightly as Armin toyed with you.

“You feel s-so good-!” You looked into his eyes and dug your nails slightly into his arm.  
Armin groaned again and let go of your neck, only to pull himself out of you to flip your positions so you faced the back of the couch. You both stood on your knees with Armin’s chest flush against your back.  
“Yeah?” Armin’s hand reconnected with your throat and reached down with his other to slip himself back into your wet pussy.  
“Oh!” You threw your head back to rest against the crook of Armin’s neck as he thrust his cock against your sweet spot.  
“Fuck (y/n)..” Armin grasped at your tit again with his free hand, pinching the bud a little too hard.  
“Haah!~ ‘Rmmin!” You squealed, still holding onto him with one hand, the other reaching downwards at nothing in particular as Armin’s cock hit your sweet spot with each thrust of his hips.

“You gonna cum for me, hm?” Armin whispered into your ear as he continued to fuck your cunt.  
“Nnyeah!” You arched your back slightly, trying to stuff him deeper into you.  
Armin could tell, making him smirk against your ear.  
“Yeah, you like it nice and fucking deep don’t you?” Armin slid himself out of your gaping hole entirely, completely thrusting himself back into you hard several times.  
“Fuck!” Tears pricked in your eyes, the wetness of your pussy sounding throughout the room as Armin fucked you thoroughly.  
He hit an angle again and brought a hand down to your hips, squeezing the sides of your throat.  
“I’m gonna cum!” You strained a shout, your thighs starting to twitch as you leaned against Armin’s chest more.  
“Do it for me pretty girl.~” 

Your hands shot up to grasp Armin’s arm again to brace yourself as you came, hips stuttering against his as your face went red.  
“Armin..!” You let out a cry of pleasure, your lips parting open as he kept on fucking your swollen pussy.  
After your orgasm, the hand on your neck loosened, and you started to pant softly. Armin pulled himself out of you, and you moved to lay your back against the couch again. Your eyes snapped open once more when you felt your knees being pulled apart, and Armin slipped his cock back inside of you, hitting your spot immediately.  
“O-oh!” You moaned once Armin picked up his pace from before.  
Still sensitive from just cumming, your legs shook as they hooked around his waist, your arms pulling him down closer to you.

“Sh-shit Armin I’m-!” You moaned, your face contorting in pleasure as you felt another orgasm coming.  
“One more,” Armin groaned and kissed your temple as you scratched at his shoulder blades.  
“Be a good girl and give me another.” His words went straight to your heat.  
You moaned out loudly, a hand reaching up to rub the shaved hairs at the base of his head.  
“Fuck- b-baby I’m gonna cum..” Armin moaned lowly as your sopping cunt squeezed him tight.  
You came a third time, throwing your head back as your back arched, your lips parted once again in a silent scream. Having just enough time to ride out your orgasm, Armin pulled himself out of you and stroked himself until he came, his seed shooting onto your stomach and chest.

Both of your chests heaved as you came down from your highs, but Armin had an idea pop into his head.  
“Holy shit..” You whined, opening your eyes to see a still panting Armin lay himself down in between your still somewhat parted legs, his face inches from your pussy.  
His hot breath fanned over your wet core.  
“One more.” He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at you.  
“I-I’m-” You knew that you were already fucked out, whining softly in response as you ran one of your hands through his bangs.  
You watched him in between your thighs as he dove his head down to lick in between your wet folds, coming up to flick the flat of his tongue against your sensitive clit to make you gasp.  
Gently squeezing his head with your thighs as he ate you out, your moans were slightly muffled by the soft flesh around his ears.

Armin’s hair tickled your tummy below his mess, the lower part of his face becoming covered in your slick as he continued to enjoy your taste.  
“Hmm..” He hummed, slowly grinding his hips into the couch to create more friction for himself as he inserted his fingers back into your pussy.  
“Armin I c-can’t! F-fuck!” Your back arched to squirm away, but Armin kept a tight grip on your thigh to keep you still enough.  
“Oh god baby I’m!” Your eyes squeezed shut as his fingers brushed against your g-spot just right, his tongue swirling and his lips sucking around your clit.  
Armin moaned into you, and you caught the sound of his breath hitching in his throat. His eyebrows furrowed just as you pulled at his hair. You let out a slightly peculiar mix of a moan and a squeal, cumming as your juices squirted out of your cunt; all over his fingers, mouth, and onto the couch. 

“Sh-shit.” Armin sat up in surprise after you came, watching your chest heaved with the back of your hand over your mouth.  
“Did I just..?”  
“Armin! The couch!” You shouted when you sat up, noticing he had come a second time on the couch as he ate you out, your own mess all over the place.  
“Make you squirt?” Armin added as you shouted.

You looked up at him in realization, his lips and chin covered in your sheen. He licked his bottom lip and you whined in embarrassment, grabbing one of your shirts from the floor to throw at his face.  
“Yeah, and it’s everywhere!” You whined once more, your face flushed red.  
“Next time can you do that on my dick?” Armin asked genuinely before wiping his face off.  
“I-” You squeaked.  
“...maybe.” You laughed a little at the big smile that adorned his features afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments <3  
> < bakugxu on insta >  
> xx -Kia the Armin slut


End file.
